Each year, storms cause a great deal of property damage. Property owners spend vast amounts of money to repair buildings after storms, particularly in hurricane-prone coastal regions. Violent storms can cause glass windows and doors to shatter and break. Although plywood is commonly used to board up windows and doors before a storm, the use of plywood has drawbacks. For instance, plywood can rot when it gets wet. Plywood is not well-suited for re-use through several storms. Also, plywood may be in short supply if a storm is predicted to hit a given area. Accordingly, it is desirable to use a durable, re-usable, reliable apparatus for shielding windows and doors from storm damage.